cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Necronomicon Challenge
}} (No quest info is available.) The Necronomicon Challenge is a ranking quest released for the ALICE Travel Series Part 3 event, released for the Global version of Crash Fever. During the quest, many chaotics go to Sasuke Hana, the same onsen that was present in ALICE Hot Spring. The player and some others arrive via Jerry Airlines, piloted by Columbus and assisted by Pascal as usual; they both comment on how unusual the mixed bathing areas the onsen has are. Once they arrive, the player meets Perry who discusses rates and number of rooms for the chaotics. After that, the player heads to the hot springs, where they run into Nodens, who happens to be carrying Eibon. Eibon had gotten light headed and passed out, so Nodens was helping her out; Eibon was embarrassed at the whole situation. Continuing on, the player is able to choose a gift, before moving on to where Nyarlathotep and Cthugha are bathing. Nyarlathotep reluctantly lets Cthugha clean her, but is constantly annoyed with Cthugha's obsession with her. The player then continues on, running into Necronomicon, who gets furious at the player for peeking when she had reserved that particular hot spring to herself. After she attacks the player and is calmed down, Necronomicon realizes she forgot to put up the sign saying that her hot spring was reserved, and apologizes for the mistake. Counter Units The Regional Festival Event counters for this quest are the Onsen version of Nodens and Eibon, and the Onsen version of Nyarlathotep and Cthugha. Quest Overview In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Trivia If various chaotics are brought, special conversations are triggered based on their position within the fan poll: * If Azathoth is brought, Perry will mention how she doesn't have a reservation, but Azathoth just says she doesn't need a room. (Azathoth wasn't in the poll) * If Necronomicon is brought, Perry will mention that she prepared their very best private room for her. (Necronomicon placed 1st) * If Nyarlathotep is brought, Perry will mention that she prepared their second best private room for her. (Nyarlathotep placed 2nd) * If Nodens is brought, Perry will mention that she prepared their third best private room for him. (Nodens placed 3rd) * If Eibon is brought, Perry will mention that she prepared their fourth best private room for her. (Eibon placed 4th) * If R'lyeh is brought, Perry will mention that she prepared their fifth best private room for her. (R'lyeh placed 5th) * If Hastur is brought, Perry will mention that she prepared their sixth best private room for him. (Hastur placed 6th) * If Silvia or Cthulhu is brought, Perry will mention there is a two person room prepared. (Silvia and Cthulhu placed 7th and 8th, respectively) * If Zehirete, Nakoto, Shub-Niggurath, or Mynoghra is brought, Perry will mention there is a four person room prepared. (They placed 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th, respectively.) Zehirete will also talk with Nodens, asking if he was taking Eibon home tonight. * If Ig, Cthugha, Yog-Sothoth, Shoggoth, Tsathoggua, or Nightgaunt is brought, Perry will mention there is a six person room prepared. (They placed 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, and 18th, respectively) * If Mi-Go is brought, Perry will mention that Mi-Go has been reserved for the boiler room, and asks if that was correct. (Mi-Go placed 19th) * If Ubbo-Sathla is brought, Perry will mention that Ubbo-Sathla's name isn't listed, much to his shock. (Ubbo-Sathla placed last) Category:Global Ranking Challenges